1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to an artist's sketch box having utility in storing and conveying various articles used by fine artists. More particularly, it relates to a box having multiple features so that the multiple articles used by a painter are efficiently stored and conveyed for facile retrieval and use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Professional artists and hobbyists have access to several "painter's boxes" or "artist's sketch boxes" that have been developed over the years to facilitate storage and conveying of the various tools used by fine artists. The commercially successful boxes have utility, but none of them fully satisfies the needs of fine artists.
For example, most painter's boxes are merely compartmentalized containers for paint tubes. Typically, the compartments are inadequate in number and are permanently fixed into position. Some include a palette, but no means are provided to prevent said palette from rattling around within the box when it is stored therein. Nor do the known painter's boxes provide adequate means for efficiently storing brush boxes, charcoal holders, bottles for mineral spirits, and the like. Just as importantly, those boxes that provide compartments for such items provide no means for holding such items after they have been removed from their respective compartments. Still another drawback of the known devices is that they do not have removable lids. Moreover, the known compartmentalized boxes have a predetermined, inflexible floor plan which cannot be changed by the user. This impedes the artistic growth of the artist because the box cannot accommodate new instruments as the artist's needs are expanded or as the artist develops his or her craft.
Thus, there is a need for a painter's box that is not subject to the limitations of the presently known devices, but at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in this art how the needed breakthrough could be achieved, in view of the prior art when considered as a whole.